


Somebody Shake Me

by Snow



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Cemetery, Dead Parents, F/M, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ky and Dizzy, cemetery/grave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Shake Me

The cemetery just outside Annonay is still small, although it had clearly experienced a lot of growth during the war. Ky's feet slow when Dizzy's do, glancing over at her. "Are you alright?" he asks.

"I think I'm supposed to be asking you that," she answers, but her pace matches itself to his again, and they go forward.

Ky glances at her, and then at the gravestones as he walks forward to them, looking at the headstones for the name. He can feel Dizzy at his side, but she doesn't say anything until after he realizes that he's been staring at one headstone for a while without quite seeing it. He wouldn't say that he feels sad, but he must feel more than he's aware of, otherwise why would he stop there.

"Is that them, over there?" she asks gently, handing over the flowers she'd brought as she points.

Ky can't make out the names from here, but he trusts that she can. "I think so," he says, and then, "Come with me." He doesn't stay looking at her long enough to determine if she's surprised by his invitation before he's striding forward again.

There are two graves there, sharing a single headstone with both 'Danielle Kiske' and 'Alain Kiske' engraved there, along with a dolphin engraved at the very top. Ky kneels there, setting the flowers down on his mother's grave.

"Would you like some space?" Dizzy asks.

"I don't need it," Ky replies.

"I know," she says, and it takes him a moment, his head bowed and listening to the breeze through the trees, before he realizes that she's still waiting for him to answer the original question.

"No. I don't think so."

"Let me know if that changes," she says, so softly that Ky almost misses it. 

He nods so she won't feel the need to repeat it, then he bends his head. He thinks that he should be praying, but for a moment he'd rather just sit there and let his thoughts go blank. They don't seem to want to do that, and he chases the train of wondering what Dizzy is thinking about for a moment before he forces himself to let it go and think about death instead. His parents. 

It's been easy enough not to mourn them recently -- he'd done it after they died and even in the beginning while he was training in preparation for the Sacred Order but then he'd needed to move on and his life _needed_ to be dictated by moving forward, not the past. After that initial period, then, he'd put it away as much as he could, and it had turned out to be easier than he'd though it would be. Now, their memory doesn't make him feel like crying, although it does make him feel. He'd pushed them away too much, he thinks, because when even the good memories of them hurt he'd decided it was better not to think of them at all.

But the memories are starting to hurt again, and to give in to that feeling would be like letting go of the purpose he's managed to make for himself over the last twenty years. Dizzy at his side is completely silent, he could almost forget that she's there at all. Ky looks at the headstone with dry eyes and offers his parents a nod. He hopes they like who he is, he hopes that they won't mind too much that he brought a Gear to their graves. But he's not living for them, and he's not living for himself, he's living for everyone still alive that he might be able to help.

His thoughts finally in order, like they belong, he starts to pray.


End file.
